Chemical methods are being developed to introduce substituents other than oxygen at the 14-position in the morphine skeletons. To date we have succeeded in introducing the 14-chloro and 14-nitrosubstituents. Work on introducing a thiocyano group which should furnish the 14-mercapto functionality is in progress. The total synthesis of codeine from 1-(4-benzyloxy-3-methoxybenzyl)-6-methoxy-3,4-dihydroisoquinoline has proceeded to give the 1-acetamido-N-carbomethoxy nor dihydrothebainone, a compound with the morphinan nucleus. Attempted Birch reduction of 1-(4-benzyloxy-3-methoxy-1-nitrobenzyl)-6-methoxy-3, 4-dihydroisoquinoline took an anomalous course giving instead a dibenzopyrrocoline ring system. This reaction constitutes a new synthesis of this heterocyclic structure.